PANTY RAID
by DevilynSide
Summary: So just a little one-shot Frost doesn't believe Jane when she tells him about her and maura. he wants proof. little rough but kind of a little fun idea i had tonight


"Good morning Jane" Frost asked as she stepped into the bullpen.

"Morning Frost" Jane said handing him a coffee from the shop downstairs.

"How's it going this morning?"

"It's good, and you?"

"Oh, I'm alright, thanks for asking. How's the Doc this morning?"

"I don't know I haven't seen Maura this morning."

"Oh"

"What do you mean "oh"?" she said using air quotations.

"Nothing it's just you guys always go for a run Monday mornings don't you?"

"Not always"

"Okay, my bad"

"Frost can I tell you something?"

"Of course, we're partners, and even if we weren't I always got your back"

"Great but umm not here...can we take a walk or something?"

"Sure thing" Frost said knowing that when Jane asked to take a walk it usually meant she had girl troubles.

The two left the station and began walking around the block in silence. Frost knew to be quiet and to wait and let Jane open up when she was ready. They walked about half a block before she said anything.

"Frost, so umm, here's the thing." Jane started but was interrupted by her phone; she however chose to ignore it for now. She refocused her thoughts before continuing. "Umm okay well so um I uh well"

"This must be some serious girl drama if it's got you sputtering this bad"

"I slept with Maura" she blurted out. Frosts reaction however was not one she expected. He stopped a second and looked at her curiously. After a few moments he grew an odd look on his face.

"Ha yeah right Rizzoli, you almost had me for a second"

"No honestly we did we started sleeping together and our friendship turned into more than just friendship."

"Yeah whatever" he said and they turned back towards the precinct.

"No honestly! I can prove it"

"How?"

"Oh, I didn't really think of that. Shit how do prove it"

"You haven't seen her at all this morning?"

"No"

Before their conversation could continue Korsak called and they were off to a scene.

LATER THAT DAY

Jane was sitting at her desk getting angsty. Frost being ever so observant pulled out his phone and sent a text to Maura.

_Hey Doc, can I ask you something personal and can you absolutely promise to not say anything to Jane?_

_-Barry_

_Of course Barry, what is it?_

_-Maura_

_Umm well this is a little awkward I'm a little embarrassed too, but what brand and colour are your panties today? No disrespect meant at all Doc._

_-Barry_

_Victoria Secrets and they are Red. Don't be embarrassed Barry, it's not as if you are asking to see them._

_PS I have just finished my report would you like to come and get it or would you like me to bring it to you?_

_-Maura_

_You promise not to tell Jane right?_

_-Barry_

_I give you my word, not a word of this to Jane. And I think I'll call Jane and have her come pick this report, she's probably growing rather impatient._

_-Maura_

As Frost read the last text Jane's phone rang and a second later she was motioning to Frost she'd be downstairs and he winked at her.

Down in the morgue after going over the report in Maura's office, the doors were locked and the blinds drawn and Jane took Maura on top of her desk.

When Jane returned upstairs with the report in hand and smug look on her face remembering the sight of strong steady Dr. Maura Isles instead as Maura who minutes ago was filled with passion and lust and was begging, begging Jane to stop teasing her and "Just fucking do it".

Frost saw the look on her face and just from that he was pretty sure that she was telling the truth. Well to be honest, it's not that he thought she was lying but, it at once seems too unlikely a couple as it seems likely, a contradictory of sorts but also a perfect match.

"So uhh you remember how you said you could prove it but didn't know how?" Frost asked when it was just the two of them in the office.

"Yeah?" she drew out a little longer and skeptically

"Now's your chance" he said quite sly and ended with a wink

"How?"

"What colour and brand are the panties that the Doc's wearing right now?"

"WHAT!? I AM NOT TELLING YOU" she screamed in a whisper

"Maura already did I just need your confirmation"

"SHE WHAT!" Jane continued whisper screaming.

"She did, so what brand and colour"

"Ugh, Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening" returning to a normal calm voice

"Oh you better believe it come on Rizzoli"

"Ugh FINE, She's not wearing any"

"Then let's see them, cause if she told me and I know she can't lie to let's see them."

"NO I AM NOT SHOWING YOU HER UNDER THINGS" Returning back to her whisper scream

"Come on Jane"

"Fine" looking around to see they were alone still and no one was on their way in "They are Victoria's Secret and they are red!" she said pulling them out of her blazer pocket in a balled up fist, then quickly shoving the bright red lace thong back in her pocket. And just in time too as some officers and a few other detectives came into the room. Followed by the sharp clicks of Maura's heels.

She walked up behind Jane reached her hand into the pocket that Jane had her hand in and took hold of her underwear.

Leaning down so that only Jane could hear her she said "I do not appreciate you taking these. Next time you want to stage a panty raid, well just don't, you will not like the consequences" she said smiling to Frost, before leaving, only to return a few minutes later.

Frost looked between the two and said "Boys will be Boys" with a shrug "And when she's here Jane's one of the boys" winking at Jane. The two instantly reddening.


End file.
